The memory of my words
by RinnyKuro-chan
Summary: Recordar aquellas palabras era doloroso,olvidarlas no podia. Sabia que todas aquella eran para Él,para su amando. One-shot KaitoxLen.


**One-shot de vocaloid!,de mi pareja favorita KaitoxLen! ^w^ **  
><strong>Disclaimer:Ninguno de los personajes nombrados aquí me pertenece,todos son de sus respectivos dueños.<strong>  
><strong>Pareja:Kailen(KaitoxLen)<strong>  
><strong>Advertencias:Menciones de parte de la saga Imitation Black.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The memory of my words<strong>

"_Pienso en ti cada día..._"

Aquellas palabras que había pronunciado esa vez,las cuales durante tanto tiempo no supo a quien iban dirigidas si a el chico peliazul Kaito o al de violeta Gakupo. Aquellos chicos que habían dando tanto por el sin recibir nada a cambio,aun así se llevaron algo importante. Uno de ellos su desprecio e incluso asco y el otro todo su corazón y su vida. Recuerda las primeras veces que los tres se vieron,la forma en que ambos competían por su amor,la forma en que terminaron matándolo por su sed. Su antiguo vestido negro con el cual había muerto,fue remplazado por uno blanco y su memoria había desaparecido en pedazos sin que el lo quisiera,en el momento en que se encontraba ahora-con su memoria intacta una vez mas- realmente le gustaría volver a olvidar todo. Olvidarse a si mismo. Su muerte. su renacimiento. A el. No,a el no podría olvidarlo,las palabras que le dio fueron claras en esa oportunidad.

"_Diré tu nombre infinidad de veces hasta que...mi voz se marchite por que...¡Quiero recordarte!_"

Aunque no lo recordara,quería hacerlo en esa entonces. Al decir aquello una lágrima de sangre broto de su ojo izquierdo y de sus labios. Con su mano toco su ojo  
>izquierdo,sintiendo la marca que tendría permanentemente aquella que parecía una quemadura pero que se hizo cuando perdió sus recuerdos pasados,cuando el mismo descubrió como ambos chicos lo engañaron uno con el otro. Fue en esa oportunidad donde la desesperacion,la rabia y odio se apoderaron de el que incluso llego a dañarse a si mismo dejando aquella dolorosa marca en su blanco y bello rostro.<p>

"_Si tú murieras ¿Me sentiría mejor?_"

Les dijo a ambos,aunque ninguno supo para quien eran esas palabras nuevamente,si siquiera el mismo.

Ahora estaba frente al inmenso bosque,parado fuera del inmenso palacio en el cual vivía con ambos chicos. Era de noche,hacia frió y esperaba la llegada de su amado.

-Lamento si me demore demasiado-Escucho decir a sus espaldas. Al voltear su cabellera rubia,se encontró con la persona que esperaba. Su amado de cabello azul,Kaito.

-No importa...lo bueno es que llegaste-El peliazul se acerco a el,acariciando sus dorados cabellos para después tomar su mejilla y unir sus labios en un cálido beso.  
>El rubio paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de otro,mientras que este le tomaba por la cintura. Sus labios se separaron pero aun seguían entrelazados en un abrazo<br>mirándose a los ojos con extremo amor.

-Es hora de irnos Len-pronuncio Kaito,el rubio solo asintió y se separo de el.

-¿Seguro que Gakupo no nos seguirá?-pregunto Len con duda.

-No creo,el jamas rompe un trato y ya sabes cual era el trato. Recuerda Len que debías elegir con cual de los dos te casarías y tu me elegiste a mi,así que Gakupo  
>no puede hacer nada contra eso-Kaito entrelazo su mano con la de Len-Ahora dejame hacerte olvidar todo lo malo que pasaste,dejame compensarte todo. Prometo que jamas me apartare de tu lado,que siempre estaré ahí,solo debes decir algo,Len tu...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.<p>

Esas simples palabras hicieron que todas las dudas del rubio desaparecieran. La persona en que pensaba todos los días era Kaito. El nombre que diría siempre para nunca olvidarlo era el de Kaito. La persona que quisiera ver muerta era Gakupo por hacerle aquellas cosas a **SU** Kaito. No había duda,Kaito podía sacar lo mejor y lo peor de el,sabia lo que tenia que decir para no alejarse de el y estar siempre junto a su amado peliazul diciendo unas simples palabras.

"**_Si,quiero casarme contigo Kaito_**"

Aquellas fueron las ultimas. Kaito sonrió de felicidad prosiguió a besar apasionadamente al rubio durante varios minutos que para ellos fue una eternidad. Ya no había nada mas que decir,nada mas que hablar. Todo estaba solucionado para los dos,que por fin puedan vivir su amor sin confusiones o tragedias era lo mejor.

Y así,tomados de la mano,ambos chicos desaparecieron en el oscuro bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:¿Qué tal la historia? Lamento si fue demaciado corto TwT**  
><strong>espero que les allá gustado! ese es mi final deseado para la saga Imitation Black (Con mucho KaitoxLen y Gakupo solito...pobre Gakupo TwT)<strong>  
><strong>Como estoy muy feliz(por que me regalaron un Kaito de peluche x3) Si quieren ver la boda y a Kaito y Len con hijitos ya sabes que hacer! :D (Click en review!) <strong>  
><strong>bueno espero que no me allá quedado tan mal,perdones las faltas ortográficas TwT<strong>  
><strong>Dejar un review no cuesta nada,para todo lo demás existe Master Card(?) xD (amo escribir eso xD) <strong>

**Feliz Navidad atrasada! ^w^**  
><strong>Bye bye!<strong>


End file.
